User blog:Foxyboo/Oc Still Doll
Still Doll By Lady Foxyboo Who am I you ask , as you sit there staring at me in your mortal fear? Looking at my long, wavy, brown locks and cold ,black, blank eyes. My old fashioned tattered dress , holding my tiny teddy bear. I will tell you who I am … My name is , Emma Lee . I am not like you , nor am I like anyone else, fore you see .. I am not alive. I use to be before I became what I am now . A shell , doomed to live this way forever , my eternal soul trapped inside. Are you ready? Here is my tale… It was a gloomy fall day when my family moved to town. We had been searching for a house for while now , when my parents came across this old Victorian house . It was 2 stories high with balconies and vines running up the gate and along the side of the house. As we entered we looked around , of course it needed some dusting , but nothing looked out of sort …least not yet. Before long we had gotten our things inside and put our stuff away. As dinner was finished and cleared away , my mom told me it was time for bed . I nodded and made my way to my room. As I walked along the hall leading to my room , I got this uneasy feeling that I was not alone. Something was watching me , wanting me . I dare not tell my parents , they would say it all was in my head. I lay there in my bed , staring at my ceiling wall , as I suppose most would do being in a new house . Much as I tried , I could not go to sleep, suddenly I heard this sound as if a whisper in the wind calling my name, “Emma….Emma” . I sat up in my bed , the sound not coming from my room or down the hall , but from the attic right above me . Ignoring it did no good as it got louder , so I put on my slippers and went out to the hall. As I look up I see the string leading to the ladder, I pull it and watch as it comes down .I slowly make my way up the ladder , not knowing what I may find and hoping I will be alright. At the top of the ladder I climb into the attic and take a look around . Not seeing anything at first , I sit there and wait . Then I see it a chest in the corner , brightly lit in blue . Making my way over to it , my heart is jumping in my chest , eyes wide . As I peer inside , my eyes meet something I didn’t expect to see. It was a doll , not like any doll I have ever seen . I picked it up and my eyes stayed locked on it . I couldn’t put it down , it was as if I was meant to have it . I took the doll back to my room with me , boy was that a big mistake .. As the night drew on , I began to get this feeling , something wasn’t right. I couldn’t move . I opened my eyes to see the doll was sitting on my chest , staring at me . I stared at her frightened. From out of nowhere in my head I heard a voice , it was her voice , the one I heard before. “ Emma…Emma…set me free Emma , I want to be free” I couldn’t speak , wondering what I should do. I finally got up the nerve and asked “ h..h.. how do I do that ? “ She looked at me deeper. “ Give me your body Emma “ “ NO!” I cried. I tried to get up , but found I still could not move . I did my best to keep calm , but it was made clear there was nothing I could do . Last thing I remember I heard her start to sing , that same blue light began to show and I felt myself grow weaker . Try as I may to remain awake , I could not hold on anymore and I passed out. Finally I awoke , the sun was shining in my room, I tried to get up but found I couldn’t feel anything . My legs , my arms , everything was stiff . I tried not to panic when I hear a voice. This time it was my own , but it was not me talking. I look over and see my body standing with my parents . My mom holding me , but it wasn’t me . “ Emma , I am sorry but things did not go through on the house and we must go back to our old home “ Then I heard myself say, “ that’s ok momma , I wanna go home” I couldn’t believe my ears, she took my body , she took my life Now I am nothing but a shell . So you see that is why I am here , sitting on you now , singing my song. Fore you see I am … the Still Doll …You , whoever you are , I ask you this then I will let you be … please oh please… wont you ..Set me Free……. Category:Blog posts